Many homes are equipped with multiple devices that are capable of displaying or otherwise outputting content received from television service providers and other sources. These devices are typically equipped with television tuners that can switch between channels. Devices equipped with television tuners can often sit idle for significant periods of time, when users are not actively using them.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.